The Other Grayson-Fenton
by NerdofSpades
Summary: Dani was just on her way to see Danny because of the strange shocks she kept getting, but she put it off too long, brushed it off as nothing to worry about. Now she's crash landed in Central City, and doesn't know what to do. Luckily, she runs into some helpful speedsters. (Sequel to Types of Family.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So, following the posting of Types of Family, some of you brought up having the Team meet Dani, which is a wonderful idea. Unfortunately, I was a little distracted with other projects, so I wound up not writing it out until now.**

 **Regardless, here you go!**

* * *

Patrol was proving to be rather interesting today. It wasn't every day that some girl crashed landed in the middle of the park, after all.

Did it say something that Wally considered patrol uninteresting if he was dealing with various thugs and members of the Central City Rogues? He did that every day. It was routine. Girls falling from the sky and leaving craters was not. Even in their strange world of superheroes and villains, people did not often fall from the sky. Maybe in Metropolis, but not in Central.

Either way, there was a crater and a girl, and he and Flash had to go check it out.

At least they were already at the park when it happened, so he didn't need to worry about getting side tracked because Flash had to stop and say hi to someone.

And, yeah, they witnessed the crash, too. It came out of nowhere. Surprised everyone.

And now Wally West, Kid Flash, was standing at the edge of a crater with his mentor and uncle, staring down at a girl with black hair pulled back in a ponytail in a red beanie and a ratty blue sweater with a bag of possessions on her back.

Flash shared a small glance with his nephew and began carefully moving down the wall of the crater. It wasn't as deep as Wally had expected, but it was deep enough to raise questions as to whether or not the girl was still alive. (The lack of blood and mangled limbs pointed to a probable yes.)

A small rock was dislodged and bounced down. The movement and the mutters of the growing crowd caught the girl's attention, and she stirred.

(Alive, definitely alive, thank God.)

She blinked and looked around blearily, eyes unfocused as she tried to make sense of her surroundings.

"Hey, kid," Flash said quietly in the most soothing voice he could manage while Wally forced himself to split his attention and start corralling the crowd back and on their way, "what's your name?"

Her eyes (blue, why did Wally feel like he should know them?) landed on the Flash, but she still seemed a little out of it, and a moment later she spoke. "Dani," she said.

Flash grinned. "Dani, can you tell me if you're alright? Does anything hurt?"

She blinked at him slowly, then shook her head. Her limbs twitched once, violently, and she winced, but quickly turned her attention back to the Flash.

He frowned at her. "What happened?" he asked. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Fell," she slurred. "'M fine."

"If you say so," Flash allowed. They both knew if she didn't want to say anything, she wasn't going to. "How about we get you to a hospital, just in case. Head injuries can be tricky."

The girl stared at him for a moment as Flash began crossing the last of the distance between them, and then, just before he could reach her, her eyes widened, and she leaned back, scrambling away and shaking her head violently. "N-no," she said. "No 'ospitals."

Flash stopped and crouched down in front of her. Wally shot a brief glance over his shoulder (like he had been doing every few seconds because _why did he feel like he knew her?_ ) instead of focusing on clearing the civilians to give her some privacy and prevent this from turning into a spectacle. "Alright then, no hospitals," he conceded. They had to keep her calm. They had to have her cooperation, or they could make things worse when they tried to move her. "Is there someone we could call? Someone that you trust to come help you? A parent or a sibling?"

Dani nodded slowly. "Danny," she said. He body twitched again, and a slight whine escaped her throat as her face contorted in annoyance and pain in the aftermath.

"I thought you were Dani," Flash joked, a grin crossing his face.

"No, _I'm_ Dani-with-an-I. He's Danny-with-a-Y," she answered, sounding almost petulant as her face dropped.

Wally froze. He had heard that before. He knew that name. That _set of names_. He looked at Flash, seeing the tension in his shoulders that said he remembered too. His grin was much more forced now.

"I think I can help you with that," he said. "You're looking for Danny Fenton, right?" He needed to confirm. They might have been almost certain, but almost didn't cut it.

She smiled brightly, too far out of it to realize it didn't make sense for them to know what Danny she was talking about. "He's ma cousin," she said happily.

Flash relaxed, ever so slightly. He had a plan. "Great!" he chirped. "I know a place I can take you where we can meet up with him, and a friend of mine is going to call him to let him know he needs to come get you. I'm going to pick you up now, is that all right?"

Dani nodded. "Tell 'im abou' the 'lectricity," she said as yet another jolt ran through her. "Hurts."

"I'm sure he will," Flash said, his smile unwavering even as he sent a pointed look at Wally. "I'm taking her to the Cave," he clarified. Wally gave him a thumbs up and waited for Danny to pick up.

Wally's foot tapped on the ground, moving so fast it was nothing more than a blur.

It felt like forever for the speedster (but then, everything did, and the stress wasn't helping), but Danny finally answered. Wally didn't wait for him to say anything before talking, forcing himself to speak at normal speeds because he couldn't afford to lose time because Danny didn't understand him. "We found Dani," he said. "She crash-landed in Central. She's in bad shape and Flash is waiting at the Cave with her."

Wally could hear something fall and footsteps when Danny spoke. "How bad?" he asked. "What exactly did you see? What did she say?"

"She was out of it," Wally answered. "Like, _really_ out of it and slurring her speech. Barely coherent. Physically she looked fine except for the muscle spasms. And she said to tell you about the electricity. Said it hurt."

Other voices could be heard in the background. They seemed disgruntled, like they were- oh, Danny was so worried he'd forgotten he could fly and was running through the crowd. Actually, why hadn't he-

"Electricity?" Danny said, sounding… a lot more scared than Wally had expected.

"Yeah-"

"And she crash-landed? How far apart were the muscle spasms?"

"Maybe a minute or two. Danny, what's wrong?"

"Tell Flash to meet me at the Amity Zeta Tube. We don't have any time to spare and, since he's probably already at the Cave, he'll get there faster."

"Danny, he really shouldn't be in-"

"I don't give a fuck, Wally!" Oh shit. "She's _dying_ and the only people that can help her are in the Ghost Zone. So you get off this line, call Flash, and tell him to get his ass to Amity, _now!"_

Wally hung up, but not before hearing Danny's terrified whisper of _"Why electricity?"_ Wally called Flash. Wally glanced around and forced the thoughts of the apparently dying ghost girl that was cloned from his best friend's brother out of his head and went back to patrol. It was halfhearted, but it was something to do. He was a hero and a speedster at that. He needed to be doing something, and if he couldn't help Dani, he would be helping Central.

* * *

Danny was, of course, terrified. Dani's core was developing and overloading. He knew that it was going to happen, but every time she'd been around, there'd been a more immediate and pressing problem of making sure she survived to tomorrow and now she was being shocked to death as surely as he had once almost frozen to death.

He sent a text to Team Phantom to prep the Specter Speeder. In the Zone, it was actually a bit faster than him, if only because ghosts were less likely to attack it due to its stronger defenses and weaponry.

Moments after the call had ended with Wally, he'd realized he was going too slow and ducked into an alley way. Out of sight, he turned into Phantom and faded from the visible spectrum and the physical world. Intangible, he moved as fast as he could taking the straightest path to the Zeta tube. He couldn't be slow. He couldn't be late. He didn't bother gaining any altitude to go over the buildings, that would only slow him down when he needed to come back down to pick up Dani.

Sure enough, Flash was already there, and Danny screeched to a halt in front of the Scarlet Speedster. He slid back into visibility and tangibility long enough to pull Dani into his arms, a sudden twitch a groan making him almost drop her, and let Flash know he was the one taking her before fading again, taking her with him.

In the back of his mind, he noted just how much he had startled the older hero, so he could savor it later. Right now, he had more important things to worry about.

Once again, he went straight through all the buildings, not bothering to think about it or anything other than his little cousin dying in his arms.

He dove through the floor of FentonWorks and into the Speeder, only barely processing the way it had been moved to the center of the lab in front of the swirling green of the now open ghost portal. He had asked for them to prepare for departure and they had. He set Dani on a bench in the back and kneeled on the floor next to her, holding one hand.

"Go," he said, not even visible yet. Not even looking to see who was driving. (Tucker. He had the most experience piloting.)

The Speeder lurched forwards, bolting through the Zone.

"Where to, little brother?" Jazz asked, glancing over her shoulder to see another jolt pass through Dani and her brother tighten his grip on her hand and cup his free hand on her cheek.

"The FarFrozen," Danny answered. His voice dropped low, whispering to his sister, cousin, clone, daughter. He didn't know what their relationship was, but he was responsible for her and she was in pain. "It's alright," he whispered. "I'm here. You're going to be alright. I'll make sure of it."

The Speeder banked. Danny kept talking. A string of nonsense intended to comfort him just as much as her as they moved faster and closer. It swerved, and explosions rang through the Zone's think green atmosphere.

They kept going.

Danny kept talking.

Jazz glanced back every once in a while to check on her brother and the little girl he cared so much for. Dani was a part of the family. Dani was her family even if she'd never had the luxury of meeting her before. The same as Dick was until they'd finally managed to track him down and reunite the brothers.

More evasive maneuvers.

More whispered words.

More spasms and jerks.

More concerned glances.

"We're almost there, Danny," Tucker announced. "It should be safe enough for you to go ahead."

"Thanks, Tuck," Danny said, his voice horse and strained.

Tucker nodded and kept up the breakneck pace, even as Danny picked up Dani and left the Speeder, flying even faster towards the FarFrozen and its doctors.

* * *

 **Next (and final) chapter will be posted in two weeks, 9/19. I promise, Dani _will_ meet the Team then.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed so far, and I'll see you then!**

 **NoS**


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon, Rob, relax a little," Wally said, nudging Dick with his elbow. "She'll be fine."

"You don't know that, Wally," Dick replied, brushing away the elbow with an annoyed swat. "He said she was dying and we haven't heard anything for the past two days."

"Dick," Wally said softly, "Danny would call you. You know that."

"Unless he's too busy worrying about her," Dick replied. He stopped for a moment, the pair had been walking through the halls Mount Justice alone, so they could speak. "Look, I appreciate the concern," he said finally, "but I think I just need some time alone to process."

Wally nodded. He had figured as much. Dick was very social, but this was complicated and personal. "You need anything, just ask," he said. Yeah, complicated and personal.

Dick nodded, lips pursed, and Wally knew he was glaring at the floor behind those shades.

Wally had learned after the fact that Dick had been at the Cave when Flash arrived. The first time he ever saw his cousin/sister and she was delirious, in pain, and dying. He'd lost too much family already and had only just gotten his brother back, only just learned that Dani even existed and now she was…

Wally left the younger teen alone. He knew Dick was going to hide in the vents, probably spying on all of them while he worked through this. It made him feel safer, being up high and unnoticed like that. The height thing was a mix of his circus days training on the trapeze lurking on Gotham's rooftops with Batman. The unnoticed bit came entirely from working with the Dark Knight. Spying on them in particular would also help him feel a little less alone and disconnected despite everything.

Regardless, Dick needed his time and Wally was going to give it to him.

"Recognized: Phantom, A-1-5. Recognized: Dani Phantom, A-1-6."

Or not.

When had they gotten Dani into the system?

Wally heard a slight bang overhead and held back a loud laugh, settling for a quiet chuckle instead, as Dick rapidly made his way through the vents to his family. Wally waited to give Dick a head start, then began making his way to the Zeta tubes. It was hard not to run, but he wanted Dick to get there first, so he restrained himself.

When he got there most of the team was loitering around the edges of the main room, watching Danny and Dani, both were in their human, civilian forms, and both were standing calmly waiting for something to happen.

Sort of.

Dani was nervously eyeing the unfamiliar teens.

Danny was behind her nervously shifting his weight.

Neither of them was actually at all confident about what was going to happen next.

"Why are they staring at us?" Dani askes, breaking the tension.

Danny winced. "I told them you were dying," he told her.

"But I wasn't-"

"Yes, you were, Danielle."

"Danny?"

The halfas' heads snapped up, turning to face Dick, who sounded as unsure as they looked.

Danny's lips quirked upwards in a nervous smile. "Hey-" he glanced at the rest of the team, "-Robin. I woulda called earlier, but the FarFrozen doesn't get great reception, and it was kinda faster to just come here, and-"

"You're rambling," Dani interrupted. Danny closed his mouth with a click audible across the room and rubbed the back of his neck. "So, that's your brother?"

Danny nodded, then, realizing she isn't looking at him, said, "Yeah."

"You're alright?" Dick asked, finally stepping forward. The rest of the team took that as permission to move closer but didn't say anything. Family first.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, we're both fine." He perked up slightly. "Right! Introductions. Danielle, this is my twin brother, Robin. I'll tell you his real name when we have a bit more privacy. Robin, this is Danielle."

"But I prefer Dani, with an I," Dani finished.

Robin smiled, his first smile since Dani had been carried in, and his shoulder relaxed. "It's nice to finally meet you, Dani," he said, holding out his hand for her to shake.

She grinned back at him and took his hand. Behind her, Danny relaxed as well, letting out an inaudible sigh of relief.

"That's a fast recovery time for someone that was dying," Wally said, then slapped a hand over his mouth because that was not something he had wanted to say.

"That's what I keep saying!" Dani whined.

Danny, on the other hand, winced. "Core overload is relatively easy to fix and doesn't really have any lasting consequences, but it _can_ and _will_ kill you if you aren't careful." He punctuated this last point with a stern look in Dani's direction. "And it is an incredibly painful way to go, _especially_ for someone with an electric core like you, Danielle."

"Oh, come on-"

"You were literally shocking yourself to death because you didn't know what was happening or how to let it out," Danny said, slowly getting more agitated. "You're lucky we stabilized you or you probably wouldn't have lasted as long as you did."

Dani went silent and stared at the floor.

Danny sighed. "Sorry, Danielle," he muttered. "I know you know this. I know you're just trying to brush it off, but I was worried about you. I almost lost you. It's going to take a little while longer for me to move past this than you did."

Dani smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Yeah, but hey! I'm fine, you'll be fine, and I get to make some new friends now! Didn't you say one of these guys was a clone, too?" She whipped around, looking over the team with a wide smile, completely ignoring Dick.

Danny laughed. "Yeah, I did. But…" he trailed off teasingly. "First things first. That is Kid Flash, Wally; Aqualad, Kaldur, team leader; Miss Martian, M'gann or Megan; Artemis, just Artemis; Garfield, he doesn't have a hero name yet; and Superboy, Conner, Superman's clone," he said, pointing to each of them in turn. "Actually, speaking of," he turned back to Superboy, "how have things been with Superman lately?"

Superboy shrugged. "He's trying now, so, better I guess?"

Danny nodded. "About all I could actually hope for. You two go bond over your creators being evil bastards while Robin chews me out for worrying him."

"Wait, what," Superboy asked, eyes wide as Dani was unleashed on him. Before anything could happen though, Garfield was on the case with his numerous questions.

"Hey, how is it that you guys are part ghost?" he asked. "Does that make you half dead? Or are you like me and got some ghostly DNA in you and it just bonded to your cells and now you have ghost powers? Do ghosts have DNA? What's a core and why was it overloading-?"

Dani stared at him for a moment, then got her wits back. "Stop!" she yelled. "I can't actually answer most of those." She glanced over her shoulder. "Danny?"

"Okay," Danny said glancing upwards, "let's see if I remember all of your questions." He took a deep breath. "I try not to think too much about the whole possibly half dead thing. I don't need more existential crises. Your idea about ghostly DNA bonding to our cells is probably pretty accurate, at least for me, and yes, ghosts do have DNA or something similar. A core is kinda like a ghost's heart, but it's a lot more complicated than that. It can produce certain types of energy specific to the ghost that has to be released or it'll build up in the ghost's body, killing them. I have an ice core, Dani an electric. Did I miss anything?"

Garfield blinked for a second. "No, that about covers it. Also, noted."

"So… why are you green?" Dani asked. "I get Megan, she's a Martian, but what about you?"

"Oh!" Garfield perked up. "So, I got injured like a year ago, and we couldn't get me to a hospital in time for a blood transfusion, but M'gann was there and used her shape shifting powers to make her blood identical to my blood and saved me. But then my cells got all confused and incorporated parts of Martian DNA into mine, said 'this is fine,' and now I can shape shift, but I'm always green for some reason. Haven't figured that out yet."

"Cool!" Dani yelled.

And now they had two chatty young ones to keep an eye on, but at least they were making friends and not bothering people with too many questions.

Kaldur herded them (and the rest of the team) out of the room so Robin could get on with chewing out his twin. The pair would probably set their sights on Superboy eventually.

Alone, the two boys stood awkwardly for a moment.

"She's really going to be alright?" Dick finally asked.

Danny nodded. "As long as she remembers to use her electricity, she'll be fine. Even if she does forget, she'll notice long before it reaches that point and she can just let it out."

"You should have called."

Danny nodded. "I should have. I was so focused on making sure she got everything she needed and learned how to control it, that I just… didn't leave the FarFrozen. And, well, the entire Ghost Zone has bad reception. Except for Technus, but that's Technus."

"You mentioned that place before, the FarFrozen, why go there?"

"They're allies of mine and have a lot of medical knowledge, for both living and ghostly species. I went to them when my core first started to overload because I didn't know what was happening. They're basically my general practitioners now, seeing as I can't go to a regular doctor."

Silence settled between them again.

"If you didn't leave the Ghost Zone until just now, how did you get Dani in the system?" Dick asked.

Danny stared at him for a moment. "Oh!" he said, finally understanding. "Tucker went ahead and took care of that for us. Don't worry, I told him to patch any holes, seeing as he obviously found one."

"Yeah," Dick sighed. "Just… don't do this to me again."

Danny's gaze softened at Dick's quiet voice. "I'll try, but we're heroes, Dick. It's going to happen again eventually. And she's probably too independent for her own good. She's going to be out there doing her own thing and probably getting into trouble."

"She could stay here," Dick offered, "or at the manor."

Danny nodded, his eyes taking on a far-off look as he gazed down the hallway the others had taken. "Yeah," he said. "I'll talk to her about it, but I don't think she'll take it. Not yet, anyway. She's still…"

"I understand," Dick said.

The silence this time was peaceful.

Then a grin broke over Dick's face. "You looked like a doting parent there for a moment."

"What!?" Danny squawked. "No, I didn't!"

Dick laughed. "Yes, you did! You act like one, too! She's your little girl, and you know it!"

"That makes you her uncle!"

"And I will take pleasure in spoiling her rotten and corrupting her!"

"Great, so I need to worry about you teaching her how to creep out the criminals, Jazz teaching her psycho-babble, and Sam and Tucker dragging her into their meat-vs-veggies fight! At least you guys are all starting late and she knows how to think for herself already."

Dick only laughed harder. "I'm definitely talking Bruce into getting her a phone."

Danny snorted. "Good, she needs one for when she's travelling and finds herself in over her head. Just make sure you give me her number, and I'll pass it on to the others."

Dick nodded. "We should probably go join the others."

Danny nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

 **Aaaaand that's a wrap! For those that haven't noticed, I reached 100 followers yesterday and posted a little BNHA one shot called "After All They've Been Through." If you're at all interested, make sure you go check it out.**

 **Once again, I don't currently plan to continue this series, but you guys always seem to have some good ideas for me to work with, so we'll see what happens! Just don't hold you're breath.**

 **Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review to let me know what you're thinking!**

 **Until next time,**

 **NoS**


End file.
